That's My Girl
by NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Fluffy Stydia one shot. Lydia helping Stiles unpack in his college dorm.


I haven't written one of these in a LONG time, but got inspired by the last episode of 6A.

* * *

"Babe, can you pass me that box?" Lydia said as she bent behind a mini fridge and plugged it in.

Stiles was standing in his dorm room, trying to move between the bed and several boxes. Luckily, his roommate wasn't here and neither were his things.

"Actually, I've got a better idea." He straddled a rolled up carpet, a bed on either side of him, and extended a hand to his girlfriend. She turned her head and smirked up at him, placing a hand in his.

"I've been on my knees down here long enough, Stiles." She laughed. "Plus your roommate could walk in at any second."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "That's not what I meant. Come here." Stiles spread a blanket onto his single bed and sat down, taking Lydia's hand again. "Lay with me."

Lydia smiled, laying with her back towards Stiles' chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her neck. She sighed, "Tell me something."

"You're beautiful." Stiles said, placing a kiss just behind her earlobe.

"Tell me something else." She smiled, rubbing circles into his palm with her thumb. "Tell me about our future."

Stiles nuzzled into her neck and murmured, "Okay. After we're done school - and lets face it, you'll be done way before me... you'll have to wait for me." He laughed. "But, after we're done school, we'll get married. We'll get married, and maybe we'll travel - we can go to England, and Ireland, Germany, Fiji, and Canada. We can make a list, or we can throw a dart at a map and go wherever it lands. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter. We can buy a house, maybe in Boston, or maybe in Beacon Hills, wherever you want."

Lydia turned over to face Stiles, placing a kiss on his nose. She couldn't stop smiling. "Tell me more."

"Okay," smirked Stiles. "Well, I think we'd have three kids, maybe four."

"Do you... have names for them?" Lydia asked, the smile that broke out on her face was almost too much for her to handle.

"What, don't you want to be surprised?" Stiles laughed, kissing her lips.

Lydia propped her head on her hand, smiling at Stiles. "No, I'm impatient."

"Okay, well I was thinking a boy first, and uh... maybe we'd name him -" Stiles faked a cough into his elbow.

"What was that?" Lydia smiled and bit her lip.

"Sc-uh..." Stiles coughed into his elbow again.

"Stiles."

"I want to name him Scott, okay?" Stiles blushed.

Lydia nodded slowly. "Okay." She smiled. "Maybe Scott Noah Stilinski?"

Stiles sprung up in the bed. "Really?" Stiles started to laugh. "I was thinking Scott Roscoe, but yeah, yeah, Scott Noah Stilinski works!"

Lydia sat up too, circled her legs under her bum and held Stiles' hand. "Okay, three kids to go, any more ideas?"

Stiles looked at her, smiling, taking a breath. Then, suddenly serious, he cleared this throat. "Wait, we stopped quite a bit on the drive up here, there was that time at the motel, and I know we were pretty safe but you're not -" his breath caught in his throat, "-you're not like, trying to tell me something are you? I-"

Lydia started to laugh. "Stiles, relax. I'm not trying to tell you anything, I just like thinking about these things."

He smiled, "Lydia I've been thinking of these things for ten years. Okay, so then we would have a little girl. I was thinking Claudia Rose, or Claudia Noelle. Claudia Allison, actually." Lydia squeezed his hand and nodded, urging him to go on. "And, I doubt the order would actually go like this, but then another boy, and then another girl. Or, hey! Maybe twins. One boy, one girl."

Lydia started laughing, "Can we name him Mieczyslaw?"

Stiles grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed her back down on the bed, "I told you," he said, poking her sides. "to forget about that!" He laughed and tried to look serious. "What's my name?"

Lydia squirmed underneath him, "You don't scare me, Mieczyslaw."

Stiles rolled next to her and placed a kiss on her temple. "You're lucky you're so cute. Mieczyslaw is not a fun name to try to say when you're six... or ten... or-"

"But can you imagine, a mini you running around with the same name? Scott and Stiles, second generation." Lydia smiled. "Okay, one more kid to name."

Stiles smiled, wondering how his dream finally came true. Lydia Martin, laying in his bed, talking about their future children. "Well, I've always thought the name Stella was pretty. Or Violet. But... why don't we leave this one until later?Y'know, have something to plan in the future.."

Lydia smiled and looked up at the bare walls. "You're right. Plus, we haven't done that much unpacking."

Stiles leaned down and started trailing kisses on Lydia's collar bone. "You're very distracting." He murmured. They listened to the mini fridge's hum.

"Well, we got something done," Lydia breathed. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a glow in the room. Stiles tugged at the strap of Lydia's tank top, still trailing kisses over her body.

"Stiles, your roommate could come in at any moment." Lydia lifted her head slightly so Stiles could kiss her neck.

"Do you want to go to the car again?" He murmured. "The back seat is big enough..." He kissed and nipped under her ear. "...almost."

Lydia tucked her head down to meet his lips. "He's this late, if he sees anything, it's his fault."

"That's my girl." Stiles reached down and unbuckled his pants, sliding them down his legs.

Lydia laughed and smiled. "Say it again." She breathed.

"That's my girl." He growled, cupping her face with his hands. "That's. My. Girl."


End file.
